Selfish Motives
by Shadowsofhope
Summary: Red X is back and he's after robin, but he isn't the only one...maybe some RobStar in later chapters
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own teen titans. **

* * *

**Selfish Motives**

**Prologue Chapter **

Rain pounded against the windows of Titans Tower as a shadow crept onto the Tower's island. As he approached the main doors, he pulled out a few electrical devices and hooked them up to the keypad that opened the huge doors. With a few beeps and a final "access granted", the figure slipped into the dark, quiet tower.

Being agile and silent, the intruder came upon Robin's Red X vault. Once again hacking the lock, the door opened to reveal his "prize".

"Missed me much?" he whispered to the xenothium belt.

"Not much" a very angry Robin growled as he charged towards Red X.

"Maybe some other time."

Red X managed to slip away into thin air before his face was crushed with a bowstaff. Leaving not only a very angry bird, but a large dent where he was standing moments before.

By the time everyone else woke up, Robin was gone. He left nothing but a note stating he was on patrol. Later he would tell them about the X incident. As for now, it was time to track him down, and hopefully find him before the other titans found out the belt was missing.

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Selfish Motives**

**Chapter 1**

Robin was crouching atop of one of the tallest buildings in Jump. So far there had been one robbery and three car thefts.

Below, the sounds of shouting and screaming were heard a mere block away. As if on cue, Robins' communicator played a familiar tune.

"Yo Robin, there's a robbery at the bank a block away from Wayne Enterprises." Cyborg said with the other titans in the background, all fitting into the T-car.

"I'm on my way"

"We'll meet you there." With that Robin was jumping from Roof-to Roof until he landed down in front of the bank.

Stepping past the police and into the building, he swathe one person he hated more than anything else (with the exception of Slade).

"X, drop the money now." Red X shook his head as if the Titans leader was merely child's play. "You'll have to catch me first." Instead of vanishing into thin air, X took off towards the banks back door, were there were no police guarding.

After running for what seemed like hours, Robin finally lost sight of Red X and found himself in the deserted part of the city. He decided to walk forward a little ways to see if X had stopped.

'There is no way the titans are going to believe me when I tell them I was chasing Red X. I mean the guy vanishes and then suddenly shows up again out of the blue.' Robin thought as he walked down the abandoned street.

The sudden rustle in a building nearby caught Robin's attention. Walking forward, he felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of his left shoulder. Hesitantly reaching back, he managed to pull out a dart.

Before Robin could even turn around, he was hit over the head with something blunt and heavy. Red X pulled Robins unconscious body away, leaving nothing but his communicator in the middle of the road.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed to my prologue and first chapter. And also to all those who took the time to read what I have so far!**

**You guys are awesome.**

**Anywho, on with the story…**

**Selfish Motives**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Robin? Robin where are you?" Starfire pleaded through the titans communicator. 

"Star, he would have answered by now." Ravens voice interrupted the alien girls' pleas.

"Raven's right. But don't worry; I got BB trying to track his scent. It won't be anything like last time." Cyborg tried to calm down Starfire.

"or at least I hope" he whispered to himself after he ended his transmission.

Following BB down countless streets, it was times like these he wished the green dog was on a leash. Taking his eyes off of Beast Boy for a moment, Cyborg noted the sun was almost going down. 'The last time I had talked to Robin it was around 10:00 in the morning, now it's almost 8:00. Something's definitely not right. Even if he had only lost his communicator, he would have still found a way back to the tower.' As Cyborg was thinking he didn't realize BB had stopped until 2 seconds to late.

"AAAAAHH!" both of the titans screamed as Cyborg tripped over the now human form of Beast Boy and landed face first into the deserted Road.

"Yo! Why the heck did you stop all of a sudden for?"

"Why did I stop? Why weren't you paying attention to where you're running?"

After a low growl of frustration, Cyborg couldn't help but wonder… "Seriously, why did you stop?"

"Lost the scent trail."

Both of them started to look around from where they now stood. "Dude, why would Robin be in the part of town scheduled for demolition?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg with a bit of worry in his voice. "I have no idea"

Beginning to walk around the area, BB spotted something bright in the middle of the road, something bright in the middle of the road, something…Yellow.

"Dude! Cyborg I found Robins communicator." Cyborg ran over to where his friend was and picked up the device. As soon as he picked it up, the cover opened and a note fell out.

Both of the titans exchanged glances of worry before picking up the folded piece of paper.

The note read:

"_Hello Teen Titans. You just entered a game of two circumstances. 1) Send the Tamaranean girl with 10 million dollars alone to the abandoned Jump City-Laboratory, or 2) Don't send her and let Robin Die…__Wanna Play?" _

After a moment of silence and complete shock, "Who the heck is this guy?"

BB yelled to no one in particular. Just then, Cyborgs' communicator rang.

"Cyborg here."

"Cyborg, I just found something at the tower. I think you should see this." Raven said before ending her transmission. "Yeah me and BB have something too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Elsewhere…**

Robin fluttered his eyes open only to be greeted by pitch black. "What the-"

"I bet you're wondering why you're here, aren't you, Robin?"

Red X said in a calm voice, as his words echoed through the almost-empty room.

Upon hearing his voice, Robin tried to move, only to find he couldn't not only because he was tied down but because his limbs just wouldn't respond.

"Why can't I move?" Robin accidentally asked out loud and mentally slapped himself for sounding so vulnerable.

"Muscle relaxant, but that's not all. That dart wasn't just supposed to keep you restrained. It was poison. In just a few hours, you will be out of my way for good." Red X spat with as much venom to equal the poison running through Robins veins.

"That isn't all is it? This isn't just to get me 'out of your way'. Whatever that's supposed to mean, since we haven't seen you for six months." Robin stated a little shook up from hearing his death was to come in a few hours.

Suddenly a large light turned on above Robin, blinding the boy wonder for a moment. Another light turned on over an unconscious girl of 16.

"You see her?" Red X pointed to the girl whom he was now standing next to. "She's my sister and she's dying from the same poison in you. If I lose the one person that actually means something to me, I'm going to lose someone I hate as well. I figured that if I lose you and her, I also gain something else. Or rather someone." Red X started to walk towards Robin, who was trying to think of that someone Red X was referring to. Then it hit him. "Starfire" Robin whispered to himself, ultimately earning a chuckle from Red X. "Correct. I've seen the way she looks at you, the way she cares about you, and to think, by the time she gets here, you'll already be dead. She'll see your body and after I explain I tried to save you, the titans will fall a part and she'll come crawling to me."

"She'll never go to you, not as long as I…" Robin trailed off thinking of what he was about to say. "As long as you can stop her? You'll already be dead, there's nothing you can do to stop me." Robin was about to protest but the light above him and the girl was shut off, leaving him to the darkness and to himself, once again. "Star" He muttered, not wanting her to see him dead or the destruction of the titans, especially since he promised her they would never split up.

* * *

**Please don't forget to Review!**


End file.
